


End Up Here

by scruffylou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffylou/pseuds/scruffylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't sleep and Michael asks him to tell the story of the night they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to "End Up Here" too many times and thinking about Muke made me write this. Pure, cheesy fluff.

Luke woke up too early. It was only 6:45 when he opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at the blurry red numbers on the alarm clock. He groaned and felt the purple haired boy next to him shift under the covers. He rolled over as gently as he could and looked at him. There were dark grey shadows under his eyes from the eyeliner he swore he didn't wear and his hair was messy and matted to his forehead. He had the covers pulled up to his chin and his mouth was open slightly, a little drool pooling in the corner. Luke grinned, his smile splitting his face. He never thought things like that could be endearing until he met Michael. Mike was a mess and Luke loved it. Every little thing he did had Luke weak at the knees.   
Michael must've felt his boy staring at him on some level because he woke up, partly anyway, and blinked sleepily, dark eyelashes fluttering. Luke smiled. "Hey."  


"Hello," Michael returned, voice scratchy. "Can't sleep?"

  


Luke shook his head. "I dunno why I've been waking up so early lately. Inner clock must be off." 

  


"Well if you're awake then so am I," Michael said, sweetly but unconvincingly as he closed his eyes again and snuggled his head deeper into his pillow. 

  


Luke smiled. "It's okay, go back to sleep babe."

  


"No!" Michael countered dramatically, opening his eyes again and stretching them wide. "I'm up. I won't let you suffer through this alone!" 

  


Luke laughed and moved towards Michael. He brushed the purple strands of hair off his forehead and kissed it, then his nose, and finally his lips. Michael fell into it, biting Luke's lip ring and smirking into the kiss. 

  


When they pulled back, they just stared at each other sleepily, both of them completely content. 

  
"Tell me about the night we met," Michael said softly and looked down at the space between them. He played with one of Luke’s hands, holding his long, thin fingers between his own and smiling a little.

“Mikey, that’s an embarrassing story, I was so embarrassing,” Luke hesitated, watching Michael watch his hands.

Michael looked up at him then, eyes glassy and as innocent a smile as he could muster painted across his face.  “I wanna hear it.”

He could never say no to Michael, ever.  He rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows, but he was still smiling. “I have to?

Michael nodded sheepishly and Luke sighed in return.  “Okay.  Well I had come to see a show at the Blue Hour and the girl I was with was completely wrong for me, everything about her, but I went anyway because she was Calum’s friend and he said I should.”  Michael had gone back to playing with Luke’s hand and he was looking down, but he shook his head at this.  “I know I’m a pushover, Michael, don’t shake your head,” he said, pretending to be mad and Michael giggled.

“ANYWAY,” Luke continued, “as soon as we got there, she ran off with her friends and I stood against the side wall drinking a Coke and watching the opening band.”

“She sounds like an asshole,” Michael smirked.  “Were they good?”

“They were okay,” Luke answered.  “But I was kind of depressed because I felt like an idiot for even going in the first place.  Calum was backstage and I didn’t know any of his friends and none of them tried to talk to me and I was too….shy to talk to them so I just stood there sulking.”

“Poor Lukey,” Michael said and kissed his hand.

Luke smiled.  “It’s okay because that’s when you walked in.”

Michael raised his eyebrows like he hadn’t known that part was coming.  “Oh yeah?”

Luke flicked him in the nose.  “Yeah.  And you had green hair and a long, white t-shirt and these really tight black pants and you looked like magic.  You looked like you’d get in trouble a lot and you’d just laugh about it.”

Michael laughed.  “Yeah, something like that.”

“I just remember you made me really nervous.  And I hadn’t ever looked at a guy like that, but I looked at you like that.  I wanted you to talk to me, but I didn’t think you would.  I was way too scared to talk to you though.”

Michael looked up at him.  “But you did!”

“Shhh!” Luke giggled like a little kid and pressed his fingers to Michael’s dark pink, curvy lips. “I’m getting to that part.”  He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about that night.  He held one of Michael’s hands in his and kept going.  “You were there with all your friends, and I kept looking at you.  The way you talked was so animated and everyone wanted to talk to you, especially girls.  You caught me staring at you like eighty times I think.”  Michael nodded and watched Luke talk.  “Calum’s band started playing and you smiled at me during the first song and it made me completely crazy.  My mouth was dry and I was freaking out and I just wanted to hear you talking and listen to you tell stories because I was so lonely and you were so happy.”

Michael squeezed Luke’s hand.  “Really?”

“You know all of this stuff already.”

“I just can’t believe you felt that way.  You’re perfect, Luke.  It fucking kills me that you felt that way.”  He was looking up at Luke’s face and Luke looked back down at him and smiled, then stuck his tongue out.

“Anyway, time for the good part.  So the night was ending and I was sick of just staring at you so during the last song I decided to just have some courage and walk up to you.  I had no idea what to say, but I was walking toward you and I couldn’t stop because it looked too deliberate.  Did you notice?”

“Yeah, I saw you out of the corner of my eye and I got really nervous.”

Luke smiled.  “Well when I got to you, you weren’t surrounded surprisingly and I just blurted out the first dumb thing I could think of.”

Michael grinned.  “You told me you liked my shirt.”

“Shut uuuuuuppppp,” Luke groaned.  “I didn’t know what else to say.  It worked didn’t it?”

“Yeah it did.  I thought you were cute and you were so tall but you looked so young and you had these big, innocent eyes.  If anyone else had told me they liked that plain white shirt I would’ve fucking laughed, but when you did I wanted to kiss you or something.”  Michael was playing with a loose thread on the duvet and smiling to himself.

“You should’ve, right there in front of everyone.”

“I did later, didn’t I?” Michael countered.

“Yeah, yeah.  So after I told you I liked your shirt, you thanked me and you asked if I liked the band.  I said yes and I told you I knew Calum and it turns out you did too.  We talked about him for a minute and then the last song was over and the lights were coming on and I think neither of us knew what to do, but you asked if I wanted to have a smoke with you outside.  I didn’t even smoke, but I said yes because I wanted to follow you wherever you went at that point.  I was hypnotized.”

“I could tell you didn’t smoke you know,” Michael accused and raised his eyebrows at Luke jokingly.  “All that coughing.  But I couldn’t say anything.”

“Cause you’re _so_ polite right?” Luke rolled his eyes and smiled.  So we stood outside for a while and I noticed your cigarette burnt out and we ended up sitting on the black top and just talking forever about everything.  We loved all the same music and television shows and…this is cheesy but your laugh was like the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

Michael buried his face in his pillow and flicked Luke off in embarrassment but he just folded Michael’s finger down and kept talking.  “So I was feeling a little more confident and I was still nervous as hell but I didn’t wanna risk never talking to you again so I asked if the night had to end.”

“And I said fuck no, you can come home with me,” Michael mumbled into the pillow.

“But then-“

“But then I changed my mind because my place was completely wrecked at the time and I said we’d have to go to your place!” Michael interrupted excitedly.

“Yeah, you’re quite bossy.” Luke said and then smiled fondly and put his arm around Michael, pulling him into his side so his head was resting in the crook of Luke’s shoulder.  “I was almost shaking cause I was so nervous, but we walked back to my house and about halfway there you held my hand.  And I tried not to make it awkward and I kept like rambling about old bands my dad told me about and looking down at our hands.”

Michael kissed Luke’s hand again.  “And then?”

“And then we got back to my place and I opened the door and you….you pushed me inside, but not rough.  And you kissed me in the dark in my front hallway.  And everything changed.  Because I never wanted to kiss anyone but you after that.  Ever.”  At the last part, Luke’s voice was a little shaky because of course he always remembered that night, but they didn’t talk about it often and now Michael was in his bed every night and he was holding him and they kissed all the time and sometimes Michael would even hold his arms above his head and crawl over him and kiss him hard on the mouth and down his neck and bite his collar bones and on that first night that never would’ve happened because he was too scared and he wondered what would’ve happened if Michael had never kissed him.  He wondered if he ever would’ve been brave enough.

Luke hadn’t realized that he had tears in his eyes and Michael was looking up at him with the warmest eyes.  He moved up until their faces were level and he looked into his boy’s blue eyes and smiled.  “I love you, you know that?”

Luke nodded, smiling like a little kid and maybe even blushing a little, but it was still too dark in the room to tell.  “Love you too, Michael.”

Michael leaned in with his hand on Luke’s cheek and kissed him slow and soft, brushing his face with his thumb.  “What happened after the kiss?” he almost whispered against Luke’s lips, still smiling drunkenly because of how sleepy he was.

“More kisses.  And then we laid on the floor and listened to music.  And we kissed some more and our hands were everywhere, but I was nervous as fuck and I think you could tell.  So you just laid with me and we fell asleep.  And I knew I was in love with you and it scared the shit out of me.”

Michael beamed.  “I wasn’t scared. I'm not scared of anything!”

“Mhmmm,” Luke hummed against his lips.

They kissed again, deeper this time, and Luke had both arms around Michael and he felt calm and he felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Michael laid his head back on Luke’s chest and ran his fingers up Luke’s forearm, barely ghosting over his skin.  “You think you can go to sleep now babe?”

Luke sighed contentedly and shivered at the touch.  “Yeah.  Talking about all that made me happy.”

“Me too,” Michael said quietly, smiling and closing his eyes as he snuggled into Luke.

Luke kissed the top of his head.  “Don’t go anywhere okay?”

“Never going anywhere,” Michael said.  Luke smiled and closed his eyes too and they fell asleep like that, Michael’s head on Luke’s chest rising up and down with his breathing, and Luke’s arms around his shoulders.


End file.
